Sortilegios Weasley
by Aruquita
Summary: Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para kisses (Ya haré un buen summary cuando lo acabe, leñe)
1. Sortilegios Weasley

**.**

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Querida **kisses** ; no te mentiré, me aterrorizaron tus peticiones desde el primer momento. Pero antes si quiera de plantearme rendirme, me hicieron ver que esa tercera petición (la más dificil encima) podía ser algo bueno. Y que si nunca había escrito de Dennis y menos aún de Verity o Angelina, no pasaba nada.

Que probar algo nuevo es emocionante.

Así que aquí estoy. Este fic no va a tener un gran objetivo ni una complejidad demasiado pensada, porque simplemente no le pega. Sólo espero que te guste, y que sientas por los personajes las maravillas que me estás haciendo sentir gracias a ti. Para ti, sí, pero por ti también.

(Ya paro el melodrama ya)

Un besote

.

ooOOoo

.

—¿Quieres una galleta?

Dennis observó el dulce, dorado y con una especie de fruta confitada en el centro. George tenía unas tres en la boca y sacudía otra entre sus dedos como si fuera un sonajero.

—Gracias —Era un tanto porosa al tacto y le dejaba una leve sensación de dentera en las yemas de los dedos. Ni muy agradable, ni muy desagradable. Sopesó la galleta unos instantes y acabó por darle un mordisco.

Era mucho más seca de lo que imaginaba.

George Weasley no había dejado de observarle, y cabeceaba al unísono con cada mordisco. Cuando al fin tragó sonríó, y le acercó el bol repleto de más dulces. Dennis intentó no echarse a llorar y, con una sonrisa cortés, cogió otra.

—Dennis Creevey, dieciocho años, ¿no?

—Sí.

—O sea que acabas de acabar tus estudios en Hogwarts.

—Sí, señor.

—No me llames señor, por amor de Merlín —Dennis se encogió con una sonrisa—. Me hace sentir muy viejo... Y muy peludo, por alguna extraña razón. En fin, ¿por qué quieres trabajar en una tienda ahora? ¿No te atrae ninguna otra opción más, no sé, importante? Sé que el ministerio está corto de funcionarios.

—Sí, pero no soporto la idea de pasarme la vida en un despacho. Y tampoco creo que valiera para el mundo burocrático.

George dejó escapar una risita.

—Ya, yo tampoco creo que valga mucha gente para eso. En el fondo los admiro y todo... Pero solo un poquito —concedió, sacudiendo una mano llena de miga de galleta—. En fin, Creevey, Creevey...¿El hermano de Colin? —Dennis asintió, sin dejar de mirarle. Ambos guardaron silencio.

George apenas se inmutó; y Dennis no supo si lo que le ponía nervioso era que no dijera nada o que lo dijera. Un " _lo siento_ ", por ejemplo; o algo más negro como _"¡Mira tenemos algo en común! ¿No es maravilloso?_ ". Pero no, nada. Asintió una última vez y se levantó. Una vez se hubo limpiado las manos con la servilleta le ofreció una.

Dennis observó los dedos, largos, con pecas y asombrosamente estilizados, entonces se levantó también.

—Bienvenido a bordo —dijo George Weasley con una amplia sonrisa—. No hay muchas vacaciones y el seguro podría incluir unas cuantas cosas más, pero no es mal trabajo. Puedes instalarte arriba si quieres, tenemos varios cuartos vacios y Verity estará encantada de tener a alguien más con quien ponerme verde.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y Dennis sonrió. No, no creía que fuera un mal trabajo.

 **ooOOoo**

—Es importante que les recuerdes las instrucciones a los clientes, muchos niños lo utilizan sin cuidado y luego sufren las consecuencias. Si me pides mi opinión, no me gusta nada este producto —la voz de Verity apenas se podía escuchar entre el murmullo de la gente, pero Dennis puso todo su empeño. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pedirle que se lo repita otra vez, ya iban dos—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Dennis se paralizó unos instantes. Dudó un poco. Pero acabó por asentir enérgicamente.

 _Ojalá no fuera de vida o muerte._

—Supongo que sabrás que es uno de nuestros productos estrella —concedió enarbolando una cajita de "Surtidor saltaclases" —. Los niños no saben que deben tomarse el antídoto de algunos si no quieren pasarlo realmente mal.

—Ah, sí. Yo usé el que te hacía sangrar la nariz una vez —Verity suspiró, divertida—. ¡Oh, no pienses mal! Solo fue para saltarme un partido de quidditch. Mis compañeros no entendían que no me pudiera gustar ese condenado deporte.

—Vaya. Pobrecito. Bueno, no se lo vayas a decir a George; no sé cómo se lo tomaría.

—Menos mal que no me lo preguntó en la entrevista —susurró, sonriente.

Verity se volvió unos momentos hacia él. Tenía el pelo rubio, muy rubio, casi blanco, recogido en una especia de rejilla con adornos de champiñones. Era un poco más alta que él, y lo malo es que ella lo sabía. Le ajustó un poco la pajarita, bastante estrambótica y demasiado grande, que George le había obligado a llevar. Verity ya le había dicho que no era más que una broma para ponerle a prueba, y que a ella le hicieron llevar un bigote de hitler durante una semana entera.

—Ale, muy guapo. Ve a relevarme en la caja, ¿quieres? Tengo que reponer más de estos surtidos crea-delincuentes.

Dennis cabeceó afirmativamente y la observó marcharse unos momentos; realmente se movía como si conociera la tienda desde hace años. Llegó a preguntarse cuántos años serían; tendría que acudir a ella para saberlo. Puede que esa misma tarde, en el descanso.

Si se acordaba.

Su camino a la caja quedó algo interrumpido por un cliente en busca de una pluma que escribiera al revés y un pergamino invisible, por una chica que entre tartamudeos nerviosos le había preguntado por caramelos de la verdad y por una señora, ya entrada en años, que había debido comprarle su peso en filtro de amor.

Deberían regular la venta de ese tipo de cosas. Por lo menos ella se había ido la mar de contenta.

—¿Cómo te va, Dennis?

A punto estuvo de pillarse los dedos con la endiablada caja registradora, pero supo disimularlo.

—Buenos días, Angelina. Bien, de momento bien. Verity ya me ha puesto en vereda —Dennis juró haberla visto torcer la sonrisa por unos instantes—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Mm? Ah, no, tranquilo. Últimamente no duermo mucho.

—Vaya, ¿has probado a tomarte una infusión?

—Todas las de el mercado muggle y todos los potingues mágicos —bufó, hastiada. Llevaba un jersey verde de aspecto suave y estaba muy guapa, aún y con ojeras—. George ha insistido en que me quede aquí a dormir para que pueda cuidarme. Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

A Dennis siempre le habían dicho; bueno, más bien su hermano le había dicho, que Angelina Johnson estaba enamoradísima de Fred Weasley. La primera vez que la vio aparecer por la tienda se sorprendió, pero más aún cuando se quedó a cenar y después se fue directa con George a su dormitorio. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza llegar a juzgarla, claro, cada cual afronta su vida como quiere y puede. Y de todas maneras, no era quién para opinar sobre la vida amorosa de los demás.

Y menos con lo pobre que había sido la suya.

—Espero que te funcione, Angelina. Lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que enfermes, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió, y discretamente se llevó las manos a su vientre. Dennis sabía, que no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de por qué le costaba tanto dormir, por qué comía tanto de pronto y por qué le solía doler todo el cuerpo. Observó su vientre también, y lo abultado que últimamente comenzaba a estar. Cuando ascendió la mirada y se encontró con la de Angelina tuvo que apartarla, avergonzado.

—Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia

Pero ella sólo le cogió la mano y la abrigó entre las suyas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, inspiró y volvió a abrirlos.

—¿Tú quieres tener hijos, Dennis?

La pregunta le pilló algo desprevenido. Carraspeó. Un cliente llegó a la caja y tuvo que soltarse de Angelina para atenderle. Ella aún permaneció unos instantes a su lado, sonrió y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había aparecido.

A Dennis no se le escapó que se cruzó con Verity en el camino hacia los apartamentos de arriba, ni que ambas se saludaron con la más gélida de las indiferencias.

—¿Me lo cobras o qué, chico? —gruñó el cliente, cargado hasta las trancas de paquetes. Dennis asintió, la caja emitió su metálico sonidito y sacó dos bolsas de papel.

—5 galeones y 6 sickles, por favor.

Afuera comenzaba a caer una especie de agua nieve, los clientes se arremolinaban, bastante satisfechos, alrededor de las tiendas y las luces brillaban por el callejón. Dennis guardó el dinero en la caja y le devolvió el recibo con las vueltas.

Angelina ya desaparecía tras la puerta que seguramente le conduciría a George.

Verity intentaba sonreír a los clientes, pero parecía la persona más triste del mundo.

Él seguía cobrando a los clientes. Se acercaba la navidad.


	2. Jingle Bells

Este capítulo va por la Navidad, por dormir desnuda y por la nieve.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

La pala se hundió en la nieve con bastante facilidad. Había nevado durante toda la noche, y el callejón parecía tener una moqueta blanca y perfecta. Dennis miró a los lados por unos segundos y sonrió, tocar la nieve virgen era la mejor sensación del mundo. Se quitó los despeluchados guantes con ilusión y...

—¡Ángel va!

Ni siquiera la vio venir; Verity se zambulló en la nieve entre risas y aspavientos. Dennis apenas pudo apartarse.

—¡Ay, ay, que fría, demonios!—chilló ella, retorciéndose hasta que no fue más que un una especie de rollito de crema lleno de nieve. Verity profirió una última carcajada al cielo y se dejó caer de espaldas. Tenía los ojos brillantes y algo vidriosos, suspiró—. ¿No piensas que el invierno es la mejor época de año?

—Un poco frio y muerto —aportó Dennis, sacó la varita y con algunas florituras dotó a la pala de vida. El instrumento comenzó a despejar nieve y él asintió, complacido—. Yo prefiero la primavera.

—Tonterías. Hay bichos, alergias y ortigas. Odio las ortigas —susurró, abrazándose.

—Vas a coger frio.

—Nah.

Dennis no insistió. Ella seguía moviendo los brazos y piernas, lento pero sincronizado. De sus labios surgían volutas de vaho como si fuera la locomotora de un tren.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En trenes.

Verity le miró un segundo y acabó por romper a reír. Intentó incorporarse, pero no podía. Seguía cayéndose y riéndose, tropezando y riéndose. Se estaba poniendo muy roja. Dennis se acercó a ayudarla, tarea harto complicada puesto que ella no ponía mucho de su parte.

—¡Ey, Dennis! ¡Chuuu, chuuu!

Junto los labios amoratados y comenzó a entonar un sonido extraño, entre bocina de barco y trombón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él entre risas, pero Verity sólo seguía emitiendo ese sonido—. Para, me va a doler la cabeza.

Pero ella sólo se calló cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, y apareció un George en bata y patucos de felpa, con una taza de café en la mano y una mueca difícil de leer.

—Joder, ¿qué hacéis? He llegado a pensar que nos tiraban bombas o algo.

Dennis sólo pudo mirar a Verity, y ella a él. Cuando ambos estallaron en carcajadas George llevó los ojos al cielo y sorbió de su taza.

Dennis llegó a preguntarse si hizo eso porque sí, o si se llevó la taza a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

—¡Qué era un tren, por Merlín! —bufó Verity con los brazos en jarra.

—¿ _Eso_ un tren? —una de las cejas de George se levanto bastante más que la otra. A Dennis se le escapó una risita y tuvo que taparse la boca.

—Que sí. Ya sabes, cuando te avisan de que el tren se va marchar.

—Pues yo pensaba que había una catástrofe natural.

—George, no tienes ni idea.

Él apuró lo que quedaba en su taza y miró a Dennis.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —inquirió, divertido.

Dennis miró de reojo a Verity y sopesó sus opciones.

—Pues no soy un entendido de esto; pero creo que Verity ha entonado una preciosa elegía en cetáceo— Apenas lo hubo dicho recibió un fuerte pellizco de su compañera—. ¡Ouch!

George llegó a sonreír. Abrió la boca como si fuera a añadir algo aún más ingenioso. Dennis había jurada verle brillar por unos instantes.

Y la volvió a cerrar. Miró a ambos unos instantes. Fue como si se hubiera puesto un manto de pesado silencio. Se giró y entró de nuevo en la tienda.

Cuando Dennis miró a Verity en busca de la misma pregunta que él tenía, ella también se había girado. Se abrazaba a sí misma para quitarse los restos de nieve.

—Vamos, deberíamos entrar ya.

La pala encantada seguía apilando nieve sin perturbarse, y a su espalada en ángel de nieve de Verity parecía pequeño.

Y frágil

 **ooOOoo**

—¿No vas a ir a casa por Navidad?

El hecho de que Verity llevara una enorme nariz roja de pega le dificultaba un poco mirarla directamente. Sobre todo porque se iluminaba como si fuera una bola de discoteca, y entonaba con voz de pitufo castrati un "jingle bells" algo distorsionado.

—¿Adónde? Mis padres hace mucho que murieron —afirmó como si nada. Tenía los dedos llenos de cola por no dejaba de hacer adornitos de papel. Antes de que él quisiera expresarle sus condolencias ella le sonrió, negando suavemente—. No te preocupes, lo he superado. Además, sólo tengo a mi tío abuelo Samuel, y es un viejo gruñón. ¿Sabes el cuento ese de los fantasmas de las navidades? Pues es igual que el protagonista.

Dennis cogió una de las tiras de hombrecitos y la extendió.

—¿Es avaro y egoísta?

—Y tramposo. Vamos a ver, ¿quién hace trampas al monopoli? Oye no lo estires mucho, eh.

—Tranquila —aseguró, devolviéndolos con sumo cuidado—. ¿Y entonces que harás?

—Pues me quedaré aquí.

—Pero George se va a ir con Angelina a casa de sus padres —ella se encogió de hombros —. No puedes estar sola en navidad.

Dennis fue consciente de que había sonado como una imposición; pero no hizo nada para intentar corregirse. Verity exhaló un bufido.

—Es que odio la Navidad —concedió.

Él alternó la mirada entre sus ojos y el horrible accesorio.

 _jingle all the way!_

—¿Y para qué hacemos muñequitos de adorno?

—No tiene nada que ver, me gusta hacer estas cosas. Me relajan. Y deja de asesinar con la mirada a mi nariz de Rudolph. Las cosas que cantan cosas felices son bonitas.

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride..._

De verdad que le estaba costando no quitárselo y lanzarlo por la ventana.

—¿Y el invierno? Dijiste que te encantaba —Ella sólo se llevó la mano a la cara, divertida. Se le veían las venas y toda la piel del dorso brillaba de rojo y blanco.

 _In a one-horse open sleigh!_

—Pero bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver? El invierno no es sólo Navidad, ¿lo sabías?

—Vale, pero es la parte más importante —Verity le sacó la lengua—. Venga, no te pongas así.

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ningún plan en Navidad?

—Ir a casa de mis padres, supongo.

 _Now the ground is white,_

 _Go it while you're young ..._

Verity terminó de recortar la última tira y sacó la varita. Con unos cuantos movimientos de muñeca colocó las filas de monigote de manera que colgaran de los armarios empotrados de la cocina.

—Me gusta el blanco — susurró. Nadie le había preguntado, pero ella parecía tener la necesidad de explicarse. Se giró de nuevo hacia Dennis. Ya no sonreía—. Que no me guste la Navidad no significa que tenga que ser objeto de pena.

 _Take the girls tonight,  
¡And sing this sleighing song!_

Dennis negó enérgicamente.

—Bien, me alegra que haya quedado claro.

—Pero sí lo es quedarse sola.

—Dennis.

 _Just get a bob-tailed bay ,  
two-forty as his speed ,_

—Buenas tardes, chicos —Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, donde acababan de aparecerse George y Angelina llenos de bolsas y nieve—. ¿Ves, Angelina? Te dije que el mejor plan era estar en casa y hacerse un chocolate. Ellos son más listos que nosotros.

 _Hitch him to an open sleigh,  
And crack! you'll take the lead. _

Angelina no le hizo el menor caso, cediéndole sus bolsas a Dennis en cuanto este se levantó para ayudarla.

—¿Qué hacíais?

—Muñecos de papel.

 _Jingle Bells_  
 _Jingle Bells_

Angelina miró a Verity por unos instantes. Asintió y comenzó a colocar las cosas.

 _Jingle all the way!_

—Te he comprado lo que me dijiste, Verity. Aunque no he encontrado el té chuqui —George enarboló un papelito con unos cuantos garabatos de letra redondeada.

—Chai. No importa. Gracias.

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride ,_

Dennis pensó si había sido el único en reírse, _internamente claro_ , con lo de chuqui. Le pasó a Angelina dos tarros de nueces y se le olvidó.

 _¡In a one-horse open sleigh!_

La musiquilla acabó y la nariz dejó de iluminarse. Sólo se escuchaban las bolsas de plástico, los armarios chirriando y George sacudiéndose la nieve de la chaqueta. Verity acarició la superficie de la nariz con el dedo índice. Dennis le miró, suplicante, pero ella no le miraba a él. Esperó unos instantes y entonces la apretó. Se reanudaron las notas aflautadas, pero Verity no esbozaba mueca alguna.

 _Dashing through the snow..._

Tres segundos. Tres segundos tardó Angelina en dar dos pasos, acercarse a ella y apresar el accesorio en un puño furioso. En poco más lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. _Crack_. La vocecita siguió una estrofa más, con el tono fragmentado y la música silenciada. La nariz soltaba pequeñas chispitas.

Y Verity sonrió. Abrió la boca y dejó salir el aire. Angelina tenía la cabeza gacha, y temblaba un poco.

Dennis se encontró mirando a George y no a ellas, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera intentado detener a Angelina, o que no estuviera diciendo algo. Lo que fuera. Parecía cansado.

No, más bien _acostumbrado_. Como un viejo sentado una butaca que siempre ve el mismo partido de rugby grabado en un cinta de VHS.

Le embargó la típica sensación de incomodidad parecida a cuando vas a casa de un amigo y su madre le echa la bronca delante de ti. Pero Dennis no estaba del todo seguro de quien era el enfadado, quién se había equivocado y quién sólo miraba. Y si él tan solo debía permanecer callado o hacer algo.

¿Pero el qué?

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Imbécil.

—Verity. Basta —la voz de George no tuvo ningún tipo de filtro. Era hasta antinatural.

—No se lo digo a ella —Dennis no podía decir que conociera a Verity como la palma de su mano, pero sin duda sabía que esa mirada de reproche ponzoñoso no le pegaba. No le correspondía. Con paso firme ella tomó las cosas que George le había traído: un brick de ponche de huevo, una bolsa enorme de surtido de patatas y ganchitos y dos cajas de galletas con mantequilla, y se marchó de la habitación.

 **ooOOoo**

—¿Se puede?

Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, no creyó que hiciera falta.

—¿Verity?

—Sí —la voz que llegó del otro lado fue suave, y eso era una buena señal.

O eso quería pensar Dennis.

La habitación con la que se encontró al abrir la puerta era totalmente idéntica a la suya. Misma cama de patas de hierro. Misma mesita redonda con una silla más o menos parecida. Una cómoda empotrada contra la pared y una ventana. Pero no, no era igual. La ventana de Verity estaba abierta de par en par, aún y con el frío. Algunos copos de nieve se acumulaban en el cincel y se escuchaba el murmullo residual del callejón. En la mesita había varias pilas de libros de distintos tamaños, lo que parecía ser un estuche de acuarelas muy usado, varios pinceles en un vasito de cristal sucio y un enorme bloc lleno de papeles que sobresalían formando un caos de colores y formas.

La cómoda sí que era igual, aunque tenía unas bragas sobresaliendo de un cajón y Dennis creía estar seguro de no tener bragas. Y luego la cama, con un enorme y con pinta de calentito edredón de plumas color gris pálido. Y con una montaña en el centro que debía de ser Verity.

Dennis se quedó en el marco de la puerta, dudando. Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica que no fuera su madre, y no sabía si tenía que actuar diferente o decirle que era muy bonita, o preguntarle si podía sentarse en la silla.

O algo.

Carraspeó. Y el bulto reptó bajo el edredón hasta que surgió una cabellera rubia por uno de los bordes. Verity le miró. El edredón le tapaba la boca y su voz quedó algo opacada.

—No quiero ponerte nervioso, pero estoy desnuda.

Ahora sí que estaba perdido. Dennis formó un " _oh_ " con los labios y le dio la espalda.

—Es que no me gustan los pijamas, y no me meto en la cama con la ropa que he llevado durante todo el día. Me parece asqueroso —añadió. Dennis estaba seguro de que sonreía—. Tranquilo, que no voy a salir de aquí. Tus ojos están a salvo —él apenas se movió—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿No tienes frio? —fue consciente de que su voz sonó más aguda de lo que quería. Volvió a carraspear.

—¿Lo dices por la ventana? Oh, no. Le he hecho un hechizo de asilamiento. Es que no me gusta tenerla cerrado.

—Claro, ya —Dennis se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Y nervioso. Las mejillas le quemaban—.Y... ¿Estás bien?

Por un momento no dijo nada. Entonces volvió a escuchar movimientos de edredón y se tensó.

—Espera un segundo. Voy a ponerme algo, no quiero hablar con tu espalda —se escuchó más lio de edredón, cajones abriéndose y cerrándose varias veces y de nuevo edredones—. Vale ya. Puedes girarte.

Dennis deseó para sí que esas bragas que colgaban siguieran allí. Miró a Verity, llevaba una camisa lisa que le tapaba hasta los muslos. Estaba sentada sobre el amasijo de capas que ahora era su cama e intentaba hacerse un recogido con lo que parecía ser un pincel. Intentó resistirse, pero miró hacia la cómoda. Ya no colgaba nada de nada.

Enrojeció.

—¿Qué? No voy a ponerme sujetador, estoy en mi cuarto. Te aguantas.

—¿Qué? ¡Ay dios! —se tapó la vista con las manos sin dejar de mascullar aspavientos.

—Qué inocente eres.

Eso le dolió. Se quitó las manos de la cara. Inspiró y la miró. Verity tenía sendas cejas levantadas y esperaba.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí —parecía que lo decía en serio—. Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—Si te digo la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que he visto.

—Ya, yo tampoco lo estaría. Ven, siéntate —propuso, haciéndose a un lado. Dennis vaciló, pero acabó por sentarse al borde de la cama. Muy al borde, a decir verdad —. Te vas a caer de culo.

—¿Pero nadie va a explicarme nada? —replicó. Echó el culo un poco para dentro.

—Depende, ¿has preguntado?

Dennis frunció el ceño.

—Te estoy preguntando.

—No lo has hecho. Me has preguntado si es que nadie te va a explicar nada. Y hay muchas cosas que podría explicarte —hizo un pausa y esbozó una sonrisilla—. Más de las que yo pensaba.

—Muy graciosa.

—Pero es cierto.

—Vale, vale, ¿qué pasa con...?

—Espera —Verity alzó el dedo índice, interrumpiéndolo. Dennis se echó instintivamente hacia atrás—. Tienes cuatro preguntas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí porque tres es un número demasiado manido y cinco son demasiadas.

Abrió la boca, la miró y volvió a cerrarla. Meditó unos instantes y acabó por juguetear con sus dedos. Plegó el meñique y la miró, interrogante.

—Sí, cuatro —Dennis sacudió sus cuatros dedos, pensativo.

—¿Puedo pensármelas?

—Claro.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?

Verity le miró durante unos segundos. Le guiñó un ojo y asintió. Dennis se preguntó si se habría puesto aún más rojo.

—Vale. Acepto —afirmó, extendiéndole una mano. Llegó a pensar si le sudaría, pero Verity la estrechó con la suya antes de que pudiera pensarlo mucho.

—¿Eso es todo? No quiero echarte, pero me gustaría volver a despelotarme.

—Dios que imagen, vale. Sólo una cosa más —se puso en pie, de repente le entró mucha vergüenza—. Me gustaría... Bueno, a ver, estoy pensando en quedarme en Navidad.

—¿Aquí? —Dennis asintió—. Muy cruel, ¿y tus padres?

—No sé qué es más cruel, si quedarme aquí o ir a casa, pasar una cena viendo como lloran a mi hermano muerto y sentirme despreciable por no compartir su tradición de amargarme la vida porque mi hermano no está.

Sólo fue consciente de lo que dijo cuando hubo terminado. Y se sintió algo mareado. Mareado pero bien. Verity no dijo nada, sólo asintió algo sorprendida.

—Gracias. Me voy para que te desnudes.

Fue consciente de la carcajada de Verity a su espalda.


End file.
